Harry: Imprinted
by voodoo-voldemort
Summary: Twilight Crossover: Jacob Black imprints on a green eyed, black haired boy whilst at the laundromat. Stalking ensues. SLASH HarryJacob. DH compliant, No Epilogue.
1. Laundromat

AN: Me and my friend Sarah were discussing on the phone last Friday what would happen if Jacob Black met, and imprinted on Harry, in a laundromat. I was angry that there wasn't any[good] HarryJacob out there [that i could find] so we ended up working together making this. This is fueled by chocolate, coffee, sliced bread and teamwork :) This is set after Deathly Hallows, isn't epilogue agreeable and is set some time during New Moon. WARNING: I myself have not read past the first twilight book, and that was a while ago. If you have any questions or queries revolving around twilight, you'll have to wait until i can talk to Sarah about it before i can provide an answer.

--

**Title**_**: Harry:Imprinted  
**_**Summary**_**: **_Harry and Luna left England after the war to research overseas for the Quibbler. After settling down in La Push, hoping that the weather there was as supposedly as attractive to Crumple-Horned Snorkaks as Luna was led to believe, Harry has a strange encounter with a strange boy in a seemingly normal laundromat. Jacob of course, finds Harry captivating.  
**Pairings**: HarryJacob

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had been traveling for nearly a month before they decided to settle in La Push. Harry had gone through  
quite a few tedious trials after the war, most involving a certain red headed besotted girl. Ginny Weasley had become increasingly eager for their relationship to kick off again. The trouble was, Harry didn't feel as attached as he previously thought he had. And her keenness didn't exactly change his feelings.

"She's just so....intense" he told Hermione one evening. She looked at him pityingly as though there was she had realized that he hadn't.

Eventually it all boiled down to a fight at the Weasley's Christmas party. Ginny had turning up wearing the most skimpy outfit anyone had ever seen on her, all seasonal of course, also sporting copious amounts of make up, and spent the rest of the evening flashing Harry cleavage, booty and seductive/feral looks. After Harry declined Ginny's fourth request for a dance, she decided to use more forward techniques.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone at the party turned towards the girlish shriek, finding a pale shaking Harry quickly moving away from a disbelieving Ginny.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ginny exclaimed, red in the face with either embarrassment or anger.

"What's wrong with me?! Your hand just tried to launch an expedition of the inside of my pants!" Harry screamed, his voice still high pitched and his feet still slowly moving him away.

"Oh My God Harry! What are you, some kind of gay?!" Ginny screamed furiously and stormed out of the tent where all their friends and family had gathered.

Hermione quickly lead a stunned and confused Harry out of the tent before any backlash could occur, settling them both near a close pond, and proceeded to patiently wait for Harry to figure himself out.

"I'm... gay?"

Hermione, though very sympathetic, hadn't much to say. Ron was equally as angry as Ginny at the sudden change in Harry. The rest of the Weasleys apologised, but couldn't do much else until Ron and Ginny had calmed down.

Harry, after a good long think, told Hermione he needed to get out of the country. It had almost been two weeks and Ginny was still adamantly bearing a grudge against him, with Ron backing her up. Hermione agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Luna Lovegood, deciding not to go back to Hogwarts for her last year, had taken to helping The Quibbler in their overseas domain. The coincidental decision go overseas led Harry to follow suit and travel with her. They had so far been to Africa, Brazil, Madagascar, and were now settling in a more temperate climate, assuming that the absence of Crumple Horned snorkacks was due to the dryness and heat.

So it was a particular rainy Saturday that Harry, after discovering that he and Luna had seemed to have forgotten to pack a book on laundry spells, was making his way to the laundromat.

It was in this laundromat however, that one boy was intrigued by the new character on the scene. Jacob Black thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Harry's well-toned body as he leaned over to put his laundry into the washing machine. The boy had long, messy black hair and had obviously came to the laundromat to do laundry.

Jacob could practically feel the change in his perspective that this stranger caused. There was something in Harry's green eyes and his general physique that captivated him, causing him to hide behind stacks of to-be washed nurses uniforms, watching the newest customer of La Push laundromat.

And it was just this captivation that occupied Jacobs' thoughts for the rest of that day and night, enough to drive him to go back to the laundromat the next day, despite the extremely low chance of someone bringing in their washing, leaving with their washing, then coming back the next day to do their washing again. However, despite this, the small chances seemed to favor him and there Harry was, at nine o'clock. Sharp.

Jacob tried to remain inconspicuous, as he crept up to the seats nearest to where Harry was once again, doing his laundry. He acted unsurprised as Harry seated himself in the chair conveniently beside him. Jacob felt Harry's eyes on his face and felt an immediate blush creep up his neck.

Jacob decided it was now or never. Twice in a row running into him at a laundromat- what if he left the next day? What if he was just a passing visitor? You see, Jacob wasn't exactly satisfied with his mutual relationships. After Bella had chosen Edward over him, he realised he might need an emotionally stable friend, if not lover. And someone who had no relation to any of the emotionally exhausting events in his recent history -Bella, The Cullens, Sam and his gang- so rightly or wrongly, Jacob focused his hopes into this handsome stranger, who seemed to notice Jacobs physique as well. So, taking a deep breath, Jacob turned to face the object of his thoughts.

"How heavy is a polar bear?

He received a blank look.

"...How...heavy...?"

Jacob smiled sweetly as he registered the sound of Harry's voice into his memory, to be repeated over and over in his mind for the near future.

"Heavy enough the break the ice! Hi, my name is Jacob Black." With that, Jacob Black held out his hand. Harry paused, before smiling back and accepting the hand.

"I'm Harry." He murmured shyly. But from there the conversation didn't carry on. Jacob seemed to be stuck in a blissful expression and didn't appear ready to shake himself out of his starry-eyed state. Harry waited a while, seeing if the passing of time would occur to the larger boy. Nothing was heard but the machines whirling away and as he watched Jacobs features for any change, he saw nothing but a blissed smile which while displaying Jacobs facial features in an idealistic way, began to get unnerving.

So eventually Harry got up uneasily, unloaded his now dry washing and started walking out of La Push Laundromat. He was half-way up the street before a loud voice resonated after him.

"WAAAIT! Wait, wait!"

Harry, thinking maybe Jacob wasn't so much a nice stranger as a creep, began walking faster, but Jacob had run up to him and had grabbed one of Harry's hands and pulled him to a halt. Harry gave him an almost incredulous look as he turned to face his pursuer.

"Have you got any raisins?" Jacob asked in a perfectly serious tone. Harry's look changed to simply bewildered.

"No?" Harry said shaking his head from side to side, cutely.

"Well, how about a date?" Jacob continued, smiling. Harry stopped all effort to appear resistant. Did this guy really just say that? Jacob, taking the silence and seemingly sudden submissiveness to mean acceptance of Jacob's proposition. Harry found himself staring into Jacob's brown eyes. Harry noted the gentle musk scent reaching his nose. But somehow Harry was entirely surprised by the firmness with which Jacob kissed him. Harry pulled away, shocked by the deep passion he saw in Jacob's eyes.

After pulling away, Jacob turned and ran down the road in desperate attempt to get away before he claimed Harry then and there.


	2. Bento

-->

AN: Yeah. Chapter two. Super quick. We worked our arses off. They wont always be this quick, we only realised it was 5:30am when we saw the sun coming up and we totally freaked out :D Please Review once your done :) no flames though...we bruise easily. We're working on chapter 3 naoo :D

**Harry: Imprinted**

**Chapter Two**

Luna Lovegood had taken the mighty fine liberty of making Harry's lunch on the first day of school. He made sure before he left that Luna's food was normal enough, not that Harry really minded. As long as you didn't ask what was in it, that is. But he felt guilty that he hadn't told Luna that at American schools, even the public ones, provided food for the students at lunch time.

'Though,' thought Harry as he looked down at the traditional Japanese bento lunch with home made rainbow cupcakes 'where did she have the ingredients to make this?'

Where indeed? Harry and Luna had been staying in a basic two person wizard tent, which may have had storage space for foodstuffs, a small shower and toilet, and a pair of bunk beds. There definately wasn't any space anywhere in their tent to prepare sashimi, onigiri, mysterious curry and a strange, layered omlette that Harry was instinctively cautious of, perhaps due to previous conversations with Luna concerning her beliefs on the proper preperation of eggs.

"Harry? Are you ready yet? The weather today is perfect for snorkacks, and I want to get ahead of schedule today, I wish to spend the afternoon warding the tent against American Nargles. They're a bit more feisty over here." The soft voice of Luna floated in through the tent flap.

Getting up from his bunk, the lower one, he proceeded to dust himself off and smooth his already neat clothes. Looking in the small mirror he and Luna kept for emergencies, such as first days of school, he figured he pulled off the whole 'average-teenager' look quite well. Perhaps he might be considered somewhat 'normal' in the new environment of Forks High School.

That thought died as soon as he stepped out of the tent.

In front of him was the vehicle that Luna was going to drop him off in, one that he loved like his own child but also despised at times like this.

The Volkswagen bus had been painted various patterns and colours over the time they had had it, starting off as a boring brown-ish colour and ending up now, like a rainbow had thrown up all over it, and Harry and Luna wouldn't have it any other way.

Actually, Luna wanted it many other ways, but those ways weren't happening anytime soon.

Glancing at the front seat, Luna was already sitting in the drivers seat shaking her head side from side, her hair up in Princess Leia buns and wearing reflector Aviator glasses Harry had found on the ground on his way to the laundromat earlier in the weekend.

The laundromat...

Jacob...

Harry sighed. He still didn't understand what that was all about, and he had tried really hard to understand, too. And, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone at the moment, Jacob was kind of ...exciting. And weird of course, but he easily got over that, having lived with Luna for over a month. There was just something there that made him want to look twice at the strange boy he had run into.

Shaking his head, Harry climbed into the passenger seat of the bus, smiling fondly at the various trinkets across the dashboard. Usually Harry was quite the modest person, but even he had to admit that he was the master at eating Kinder Eggs. He was like a bottomless hole when it came to the milky treats of happiness.

"Ready Harry?" Luna murmured as she reversed out of the camping area they'd had set up, towards the road, without even looking behind her. Some would think she did this due to experience with the track. No, she just wasn't a very cautious driver.

Harry, too nervous about his first day to worry about Luna's driving, replied with something to the effect of "Yes!" even though he couldn't recall exactly what he had said.

"And do you have all your books?" came the next question.

"All that I need, Luna." Was his despondent reply as he watched the forestry fly past. They'd be at the road soon.

"That's good Harry."

Turning onto the Road once they reached it, Luna started humming a tune, which seemed to Harry disturbingly like a funeral march. Widening his eyes, he decided to think about something other than school and his imminent rejection from the social groups of Forks High.

Teddy...

Cute baby Teddy...

And these are the thoughts that got Harry through the morning.

++

Shaking slightly at the begining of his class, English, Harry sighed. All morning he had been getting curious stares from all directions, questions and offers to show him to class, rumors already flying about him, all of which weren't hindered by the multicolored bus he had arrived in.

Relaxing, Harry Potter realised two minutes into his English lesson that he had a slight problem, having not been to muggle school for six years (his first class having been Gym). He had no idea what was going on. However his problems were solved by sneaky Harry casting a simple illusion around him to give his fellow classmates the impression he was also making notes and paying attention to what the teacher had been talking about, when in reality he was reading a rather racy romance novel he had stolen from Hermione before he left.

BRRRRRRRRINGGGGG!

When the bell that signaled lunch hour rang, he realised just how hungry he was and followed the rest of the crowd towards the cafeteria. Ignoring the canteen entirely, he seated himself at the nearest empty table, pulling out his lunch and practically drooling, forgetting that he needed serious help with his muggle education.

Jacob, however, noticed Harry as soon as he came into the lunchroom. He decided to walk past him in the most obvious way he could manage without walking on top of Harry himself- assuring that he'd been seen.

Jacob had just passed Harry's table when, while glancing back, he saw his epic lunch laid out on the table and quickly raced back towards Harry's table to grab a seat.

"Wow, that's an awesome lunch!" he exclaimed. He spoke as if they were already intimate acquaintances, but even though Harry was starting to like this obscene and handsome character, it wasn't enough for him to accept a compliment right off the bat. So instead of starting a conversation, Harry mutely observed the taller of the two.

"Did your mother make it?" Jacob asked with vigor, taking a piece of what seemed to be raw fish, and proceeded to stuff it in his mouth.

"My mother's been dead for the last sixteen years," Harry replied, hiding his amusement behind a blank stare. It had become a favorite pastime of his to make people flounder after learning certain facts about the circumstances of his childhood.

"Oh... uh, your father then?" Jacob said, slightly awkward. He had to save this conversation, his future depended on it!

"He died trying to protect my mother and I from a serial killer who had been targeting us for months on end," Harry revealed, watching with morbid fascination as his comment seemed to create a desperate, slightly determined look on Jacob's face. It wasn't that he didn't care about his parents' death, he loved them both dearly, but after his experience with the resurrection stone he had come to terms with their demise, although his godfather's death was still a bit sore. Besides, Jacob looked kinda cute working himself up like this, a bit like a puppy.

"Well... it's nice fish anyway," Jacob said nervously. "I mean, not that your mother can't-couldn't make good fish... well, prepare good fish, she couldn't make the fish... well, not couldn't, I'm sure she can do anything she put her mind to. Could have, I mean..."

Harry laughed shortly at the boy's befuddlement, feeling satisfied with that round of Harry Teasing.

"No, a friend of mine made it. We live together, so she decided to make my lunch," Harry hadn't really thought too much about what he had said.

"A...girl?" He folded his arms and looked at Harry with an expression that clearly said 'explain'.

Harry laughed. Jacob didn't.

"She's just a friend," he persisted playfully.

"Prove it," was his curt response. Harry fell out of his flirtatious mood.

"Here?!" he whispered. "With all these people around?"

Jacob remained stolid. He wasn't going to budge until he had solid proof that no one was trying steal his Harry behind his back.

Despite the fact that Harry had not really thought too much on whether or not he liked Jacob like THAT he found himself strangely excited, and perhaps even liking that Jacob would request this of him. With these feelings, Harry leaned forward, his lips pouting in his most kissable way before-

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIINNNGGGG!!

Harry quickly pecked Jake on the cheek before he dashed off to class, leaving Jacob with his eyes still closed and slowly registering Harry's departure.  


* * *

Yay~! A chapter!

Don't forget to review lovelees ;P


	3. Chemistry

**AN: I have a SLIGHT problem right now. Sarah, lovely girl she is, has abandoned this story.** She was the one that read the twilight books (i've only read the first) but has agreed to advise and beta it for me, and until i am able to read the next books i'm going to be running on internet summaries sorryy X[ i'm trying my best, I swear! I really love this story, and I'm still writing it, I've already got half of the next chapter, but i need your help! if i get anything terribly wrong, such as timeline or anything, please tell me! i really want to continue this, I truly love this pairing, but I'm kinda walking in the dark right now .

I'm so sorry if i've put any of you off reading this story :( but to those of you who are still gonna read it, I'll do my best for you!

**P.S **Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, it made my situation slightly brighter :)

**Chapter 3**

Sitting alone in the cafeteria long after everyone left to go to class, Jacob was broken out of his thoughts that mostly revolved around 'Harry...pretty...' by a rough poke to his face.

Jump starting his brain again, Jacob finally noticed the empty chairs surrounding him. Remnants of the students lunch was scattered everywhere, chairs stuck out at odd angles, strange food splotches, spills and smudges marked many surfaces and the schools short, limping, balding and slightly crazy janitor was looming over him, readying his mop handle, preparing to poke Jacobs face harshly once again if needed. But Jake needed no reminder and dashed to chemistry.

Apologizing quickly to the bristle-moustached, bad tempered teacher, Jacob claimed the last remaining seat, next to Quil.

"Hey man, why're you late?" Quil whispered to him. Jake shrugged and looked around the classroom. The desks all held two students each and were divided by a meter gap. Jacob was sitting on the far left, second from the front. Harry was annoyingly four seats away and in the front row. This realization made Jacob grumble quite noticeably.

"What's up?" Quil asked, willfully averting his attention to his friend.

"He's too far away..." Jacob replied in an upset tone. Quil glanced up at Mr. Harris who had just moved towards the other side of the classroom.

"Don't worry mate... I'm sure he'll wander over here eventually..." Quil supplied hesitantly, slightly confused about what was going on with his friend.

"How do you know? What if he never comes over here? What if he doesn't even like wandering? What if he doesn't like me?" Jacob turned to him with the most amazing 'pity-me' puppy eyes and although they were cute, they didn't stop Quil from freaking out a bit inside. That is until Mr. Harris walked straight past Jake, who continued to look longingly towards the other side of the room. Four seats over at a messy head full of black.

"Isn't that the new kid?" he asked, quietly of course. Mr. Harris wasn't someone you ever want to get on the bad side of. Quil himself was cutting it close already, having not done his homework once. Months ago.

"Yeah... Harry..." Once again Jacob was starry-eyed and blissed out. It was starting to become a problem for him, not being able to pay much attention to any but Harry when the object of his affection was anywhere close by. Or mentioned.

Almost as if his lack of notice set off some sort of teacher radar located in Mr. Harris' graying mustache, said teacher whipped around from where he was lecturing about something or other. Christopher John Harris wasn't having a good day. In fact, he wasn't having a good year. His divorce had been finalized over the weekend with his wife taking half of everything he had and spending it on a cruise with her new hubby _Jacob _Woods. So excuse him if he wasn't too fond of Mr. Black at the moment.

"And what exactly is occupying your mind so much, _Jacob_, that would cause such distraction and further more intrusion, during my very important lesson?" His voice was unidentifiable, and to those people who over-analyzed those around them constantly, it was as if he were angry with someone else and not the boy sitting in second row. But that's not possible at all, him being a professional and all, so the thoughts were quickly dismissed.

The look that Harris was giving Jake was strong enough to make to cause the strongest of men whimper. But not Jacob Black, whose mind wasn't present at the moment and didn't seem to have thought at all before replying.

"Harry's pretty..."

This cause several things to happen at once. First, Quil performed a rather painful, yet spectacular, head-desk bang. Second, a certain black haired teen turned bright red, only increased by the amount of students looking between him and a wide-eyed, horror struck Jacob Black. And third, it made Mr. Harris twitch. Not just any twitch mind you, but The Twitch. The one his moustache did that promised any and all misbehaving and generally annoying students doom.

"Detention, Black, next Tuesday, for distracting the class and scaring the new student." And with one last glare, the teacher turned around with a satisfied smirk on his face. His day was looking up!

Turning back to his work after the teacher started up again, Harry focused on reducing the embarrassed blush that he knew covered his cheeks and tried his best to ignore the overpowering urge to glance behind him. Not even images of Teddy could hold back the frantic thoughts running crazy in his mind. 'Oh my god, he thinks I'm pretty. Pretty? I am Harry Potter! I am a man! Men don't do pretty! Oh my god he thinks I'm pretty! Is he...attracted to me? ...Do I _want _him to be?' At this he stopped everything he was doing, and his eyes went wide as he realised that yes, he wanted Jacob to find him attractive, that he wanted to make Jacob look twice and yes, he wanted Jacob.

Hyperventilating slightly, Harry sped out of the class as fast as he could as soon as the bell sounded, dodging any and all people set out to question him about rumors already spreading. He was too busy freaking out about having his first ever crush on a male, well at least the first one he had ever actually acknowledged. He had no idea what he was meant to do! He barely had any clue how to go about a relationship with a girl, let alone a gigantic, long haired, buff, creep he had only known since the day before.

So Harry did the most useful thing he had learnt to do at Hogwarts. Evasion.

++

Jacob Black was sulking. He was feeling bad for himself and was planning to indulge himself in copious amounts of junk food and anything else that caught his eye at the local supermarket he had just pulled up in front of. He was actually feeling quite inclined to Oreo's, ice cream and perhaps every other tasty food in the store.

Jacob wasn't usually one to take comfort in food, but today was different. He'd scared his mate away from him, he was sure of it.

After the chemistry fiasco Jacob had tried his absolute best to find his little creature and apologize for his loose tongue, but after running frantically through the halls for 5 minutes the bell sounded again and he was due in Math class. Knowing it was a waste of time to continue looking (he would skip math for his mate any day!) because Harry was probably already in his next class, he went to Math planning to do everything within his ability to get Harry to forgive him after school.

But sadly that wasn't enough and he ended up leaving school grounds with a heavy heart. And here he is now; staring detachedly at the various candies the reasonably large store had to offer. That is, until an amazingly soft voice caught his attention.

"...It was embarrassing Luna! Everyone in chemistry just kept looking at me then at Jacob while all the girls giggled insanely."

Harry...

Maneuvering the several food stuffs in front of his face around a bit so he had a small gap to peek through the shelves at Harry and a young blonde girl wearing mismatched shoes, a violet plaid skirt and what appeared to be a hand-knitted bright orange cardigan with a large 'L' on the front. As he watched the girl with strange Star Wars-like hair, he came to the conclusion that this must be the friend that made Harry's lunch. The one that lived with his mate. A low, inhuman growl escaped his throat, making Harry glance curiously down the isle before turning back to his companion. Chastising himself for his loss of control, Jacob went back to full stalker mode.

"And how does that make you feel, Mr. Potter?" The Luna girl queried as she compared the size of the soaps on sale to Harry's' ear, who was leaning against the shelf thinking about the question.

"I'm not sure." Harry started. He was used to being able to tell Luna everything. For a Loved she was quite insightful sometimes. "I don't appreciate being called pretty. I'm a man for goodness sakes! As for everyone else and their rumors... well I suppose I'm used to being stared at, and for things much worse than a distracted boys slip up..."

"And how does this other boy make you feel?" Luna asked, sounding much like a muggle psychiatrist as she knelt down to look at the different toothpaste tubes and mouth washes.

Jacob held his breath and strained his ears.

"He...excites me. Intrigues me as well I suppose. He's so strange and slightly creepy, yet I feel so drawn to him! I've only really spoken to him once, and it all confuses me so much. I ended up dodging him after class in order to figure myself out yet I feel as if I made absolutely no progress!" Harry moaned out in distress

Jacob could almost feel his heart explode. This was good! Wasn't it? Of course it was! Deciding that this wasn't the time to be negative Jacob smiled, ignoring the white haired old lady walking past him making tsk-ing noises as inner Jake did a strange victory dance with plenty of booty shaking _and _crumping.

"Hmm. I've got a broach in the bus that will protect you from bad luck on your wedding day if you would like it." Luna stated seriously, avoiding all products with added aloe, which was well known for repelling crumple horned snorkaks. Once she'd been close to the nest of a female snorkak when she decided to take a drink from the thermos Harry had provided her with before she left, which was coincidentally Aloe Vera juice. She wasn't able to get rid of the scent for a week.

"Wedding? Luna, we only just met! Anyway, what about Teddy?" Harry replied, sounding slightly hysterical. Adromeda had contacted him the week before. She had sounded older and more wary since he had last seen her. The tragic loss of her family had truly taken a toll on her, and although they'd all thought that having Teddy with her would help her heal, she needed a break, so he had promised that he would take Teddy in while she went on a relaxing cruise. Luna had started expanding the tent enough to have room for the baby while he was at school that day and he was eternally thankful for her thoughtfulness. She was actually going to be looking after Teddy while he was at school, taking him with her as she went looking for snorkaks, which apparently were quite fond of children, especially babies. He would have been worried if it were anyone other than Luna, who he trusted with his life. If something came up, Harry supposed he would either have to stay home with the baby or take his chances having Teddy at school.

In the isle next to Harry and Luna, Jacob was knocked out of his daydream about Harry in a tuxedo, eyes bright and smile brighter, by Teddy's name. Teddy? Who's Teddy? An ex lover? A rival for Harry's heart? Well he couldn't just sit around waiting for this Teddy to swoop in and steal his perfect, innocent angel from him! He needed a game plan! And better conversation starters!!

"I think you should give this Jacob a chance. At least as a friend. Anyway, I would prefer if you traveled in pairs at this school of yours. Wrackspurts seem quite attracted to those who travel on their lonesome this month." Harry was once again surprised at Lunas' mature nature. Of course she had been this way since the war had ended, but every now and again he was reminded and it made him even fonder of the little blonde.

Jacob focused all of his mental thoughts into waves, trying with all his might to convince Harry through thought alone, seeing as he didn't want to almost give himself away again, while ignoring the strange girls last comment.

"Alright. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow, eh?" YES! YES! YES! Jacob was on cloud nine. And as soon as he saw the adorable, lop sided grin on Harry's face, he knew he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Likie? I'm taking a chance with the whole Teddy thing. I know its getting cliche, but I wanted to give a little motivation to Jacob, plus I found the misconception hilarious. Also, I was really annoyed by the fact the Harry didn't raise Teddy. He's his godfather! And it would have been so adorable!

Anyway, review if you liked it. :)


	4. Awkwardness Everywhere

**AN:**EEP! I know its been a long time. I'm sorry . But me and Sarah spent last night writing this! (we talk too much, so we didn't get to write as much as i hoped...) and its for everyone that read it! even if you don't like it! PLEASE REVIEW :] No flames though, cause I'm not gonna pretend to be strong and say I'll use them to fuel some sort of metaphorical fire, cause really they'll just make me cry. :) I'M BACK TO SCHOOL NOW THOUGH! Stupid New Zealand summer... cooking me... oh man! I'm a fifth former now! Or Year 11 ! And to those of you in America, I'm pretty sure its tenth grade. I think.

**ANYWAY about the school stuff in this story, I don't really know how American schools are. Here we have 2 classes, then morning tea (Interval, recess..whatever) for half an hour, then we had two more classes then we have an hour lunch break, then we have one last class then we go home. So if you get confused, even i don't know what I'm talking about when if comes to classes in this. :)**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Sadly. If I owned either Bella wouldn't exist and neither would Ginny.

**Chapter 4**

Harry, having slept on his little dilemma with Jacob, found just the sort of magic that usually happened when you slept on something: the problem seemed to shrink in the morning light. He was therefore not feeling nearly as apprehensive as he did yesterday at the supermarket. Sure, he felt the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering incessantly, but Harry didn't feel constricted. If anything, this nervousness made him feel open and ready for anything.

So in this frame of mind Harry got out of the VW and walked into the car park. He looked around as he went, thinking to himself how Jacob got to school. He was even onto the exact sort of car he might own when he noticed something a little strange, and shiny. There was a car in car park, it truly stood out amongst the others. It was shiny. really really shiny. It was a Volvo, a really, really shiny Volvo, that shined. Shiny. Like, super-wicked-bright shiny. He was mesmerized by the shiny, which sadly, happened a lot. One time when he went to a jewelry shop to find something for Hermione's birthday he ended up entranced, staring at all things shiny for an hour and a half before leaving empty handed.

After snapping out of it, he continued walking down into the school thinking about who this car might belong to. As Harry walked down, he suddenly saw Jacob, half-concealed behind a wall. He then heard a soft feminine voice.

"Really, Jake. I don't know whats come over him. Hes just gone with Alice-"

The speaker stopped as Harry rounded the corner. She was quite a plain girl, and exceptionally pale, but not quite so much for Forks, next to Jacob however, it looked a little unhealthy. The girl stared at Harry, causing Jacob to turn around too, looking suprised.

"Oh, hey Harry," he said awkwardly. The girl looked at Jacob expectantly, obviously wanting an introduction. "Oh uh," Jacob started, "Bella, this is Harry. Hes new, from Britain. And Harry, this is Bella." He gave no explanation beyond that. Harry felt a little insecurity sneak up on him. Why were they looking so seriously just a moment before?

"Hi." Bella said, obviously playing the part of a friendly local girl to expel the tense atmosphere of only a few minutes ago.

"Uh, Hello." Harry said nervously. He patter down his fringe -not for any real reason, it was a habit he'd picked up. He didn't like the people staring at his scar, even in the muggle world. It was instinctive. The bell then rang, and all three of them departed for class in a cloud of goodbyes.

Harry remained throughout the morning strangely disconcerted about the girl, Bella. He had no doubt in his mind that Jacob truly liked him- in the 'crush' way of the word, at least. But he didn't understand how she fitted into Jacob's life. Was she into Jake as Ginny had been into him? No, she can't have. She'd said, after all 'I don't know what's come over him...' And so by lunchtime Harry was so preoccupied that he didn't notice someone sit down in front of him in the cafeteria.

"Hey, your names Harry, isn't it?"

Harry looked up, to see the girl from this morning.

"Yeah. And you're...Bella?"

She smiled "Are you Jacobs new friend or something?"

"Uh, I guess so..." Harry felt strangely awkward. He was so needlessly curious about her; was she important to Jacob? "And you... are you his friend?"

"Uh, Yeah." Confusion clouded her features as she looked at him strangely. A silence followed. Harry took out his lunch box without looking up at Bella. Luna made, this time around, what she had called 'Knedliky', a type of Czech food that was like a boiled dumpling, filled with pork and sliced. Harry tried to act as it there was nothing interesting about his lunch. He knew it didn't work, but he kept on keeping to himself. After finishing his Knedliky, he moved to his 'Rajska', a strange combination of meat, sauce and whipped cream. But this awkward eating was interrupted by-

"Bella." a voice said from over Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped. Behind him was perhaps the most stunning individual that he had ever seen. He was strangely reminded of veela as he took in the figures perfect posture, perfect accentuation of the nose, the posed balance of the shoulders- Harry only realised he had been staring when he head a couch from his other shoulder.

"Oh, hi Jake." Harry said, still quite unsettled. The perfect being gave Harry a calculating look, almost like Dumbledores, when something passed over the figures face, something like faint relief, perhaps?

"Oh, Edward! This is Harry, Jacob's new friend." Bella told them man. It passed over Edwards face again, this time slightly more -if Harry dared to think it- cheeky, and when he spoke the corners of his lips lifted slightly.

"Yes, of course, you must be such _intimate _friends."

Bella looked confused, but Jacob certainly didn't.

"I think its time for you to be getting along now." Jake said, with a slight glare towards Edward. Edward smiled, though by the look in his eyes you could tell he wasn't too fond of Jacob, took Bella's hand and walked off.

"What was that?" Harry asked, more curious than ever.

"That," Jacob accentuated the entire word in hate "was Edward Cullen." No further explanation was laid for Harry and for the rest of lunch they sat in silence.

--

Last period, Harry had English. His English teacher, persuaded that his apparent note taking was a sign of higher ability, had been moved to a class of more able-ability students. As he entered, he approached the teacher who was perhaps slightly more timid than most. He had large glasses, wore layers upon layers of brown and his desk was not so much a work space as a shrine to the greatness of beavers. Harry looked a little cautious, but was told to sit next to-

"Edward, would you mind?" the teacher asked, obviously out of politeness rather than Edwards liberty to refuse. Harry just wished this Edward guy would stop looking like he could see right through him. At least he doesn't know about my scar, Harry thought to himself. But no sooner had he thought that, than an exceptional change came over Edward. He now had a new look in his eye as he watched Harry, slightly weary and a tad fearsome. They both, however, remained silent until after their teacher (Mr. Collins) had finished his lecture. As they began to work on their activities, Edward broke the silence.

"What's that on your forehead?"

Harry turned to him slowly.

"Its just a cut."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Harry thought of his mothers screams a deadly flash of green.

"No, I didn't." At this Edward seemed to back off a bit before concentrating once again on his work, as if sensing the subject to be sensitive for Harry.

As the bell went, Harry left the building, going to wait outside for Luna as he thought about how...disappointing today had been.

---

Traumatised, Harry stared wide-eyed at the motor mouth in front of him.

Harry had been waiting outside for Luna to arrive, who was apparently coming a little late, when a youth showing far too much skin appeared out of nowhere, introducing herself as Jessica, before rapidly inquiring about his whole entire life and past residence. He kept getting a strange sense of Déjà vu whenever she fluttered her eyelashes or leaned forward, flashing him feral looks.

"...it must be so dreadful moving to boring old Forks after living in a place like London your whole life..." More eyelash movement. He was getting kind of worried, perhaps she needed to see a doctor about that?

Before he could inform her he was from Surrey, not London, he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Harry!"

Looking up, Harry saw Jacob Black making his way over. After winding his way past the few students milling around the school and reaching Harry, Jacob glared slightly at the bimbo hitting on his Harry, who quickly said her farewells and such before departing. Turning to Harry, he frowned slightly when an awkward silence descended on them.

"So.. How was classes today?" Jacob had to restrain the urge to awkwardly cough.

"Good, good. Met a few people, learnt...stuff." Harry didn't resist his urge and finished his sentence with a dainty little cough.

Before Jacob could comment about the weather or the lunch time specials, Luna rocked up in the Volkswagen, pulling up dangerously close to the two boys and crawling across to the passenger seat window, which had been wound down, and peeking over the windowsill, only her large grey eyes and forehead showing, with each hand clutching the door on either side of her head. She was trying to be inconspicuous and genuinely believed neither of the boys had seen her yet.

Harry looked at his friend who was barely inches away from her face before turning back to Jacob.

"Well my rides here, so I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Harry said, desperate to escape the awkward cloud surrounding them. Jacob kicked himself and cursed the day for making things award. "Of course, see you later!"

Harry smiled, the butterflies still going mad in his stomach. He smiled shyly and slowly climbed into the car after pushing Luna aside, waving as a blush crept up his neck.

Jacob smiled, happy to have gotten some Harry-Reaction that day and watched the strange vehicle leave the parking lot, taking the new centre of his universe with it.

--

"So, you no longer have to worry about Jacob chasing you now." Edward and Bella were quietly relaxing at the Cullens home, discussing anything and everything that came to mind.

"Really? Why's that?." Bella said, turning to face Edward completely, curious about whatever information he may have.

"Well, lets just say hes pretty infatuated with the new kid... and vice versa." Edward said, smiling slightly. Really, it was like a giant weight off his shoulders, and kinda cute. Not that he'd ever say that out loud and definitely not about a wolf.

"What?! Thats disgusting!" Bellas face was contorted in way that looked like she had swallowed something extremely foul.

"What do you mean 'disgusting'?" Edward was genuinely confused. Did he miss something as he skimmed over Harry's mind? Were they perhaps related or something?

"They're both guys! Its wrong!" Bella's eyes lit up with an angry, passionate fire that worried Edward to no end. Really, he had been around for a long time and had learnt a lot throughout his life, one thing being that prejudice never worked out well for the beholder.

"Love is love, Bella, no matter what age, location, race or sex. They haven't done anything gross, or wrong." Edward finished on a firm tone, that informed Bella that she wasn't going to be able to win this argument with the vampire any time soon, so she settled down and let it go, for now.

* * *

Thats it! :]

And Sarah actually wrote quite a bit of this, so claps to her :} Please don't forget to review ^-^


End file.
